Charles Correll
Charles Correll was the director of photography for . In addition to this, he made a brief appearance in the movie - as a worker in the Earth Spacedock who watches the being stolen - after asking director Leonard Nimoy for a cameo. Correll was interviewed for the ''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' Special Edition DVD. Correll was a cinematographer for roughly fourteen years, earning an Emmy Award for his work on the 1983 mini-series The Winds of War. He then became a television director, directing episodes of such series as MacGyver, Melrose Place, and CSI. Personal life Correll was born in Los Angeles County, California. His father was radio personality , best known for playing Andy Brown on the long-running Amos 'n' Andy radio program. Correll married Star Trek III stand-in Robin Kellick on 4 August 1984, and they had three children together. Correll died of pancreatic cancer in Tarzana, California, at the age 60. Career Cinematography Correll was the Director of Photography on the hit 1978 comedy film, National Lampoon's Animal House, which featured Bruce McGill in the cast. Correll worked on two subsequent National Lampoon films, National Lampoon's Movie Madness (1982) and The Joy of Sex (1984). He worked with Star Trek III actor Christopher Lloyd on both of these latter films. Other films for which Correll has directed photography include Fast Break (1979; featuring K Callan and Bert Remsen), Cheech & Chong's Nice Dreams (1981), and Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise (1987; featuring James Cromwell and Ed Lauter). He was the Director of Photography on several television projects, as well. One of his earliest was the 1975 Columbo episode "Forgotten Lady", which was directed by Harvey Hart. Some of his other episodic TV credits include Kojak (where he replaced Jerry Finnerman) and The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries. He and additional photographer Jim Dickson were both Directors of Photography on the 1978 mini-series The Dark Secret of Harvest Home, directed by Leo Penn and starring Rene Auberjonois and Norman Lloyd. Correll and Leo Penn previously collaborated on the television series Kojak and Switch. They worked together one last time on the 1981 TV movie Hellinger's Law. In addition, Correll collaborated with director Lou Antonio on four different made-for-TV movies: 1978's The Critical List (which featured Joanne Linville, Scott Marlowe, James Whitmore, Jr., and Noble Willingham) and A Real American Hero (written by Samuel A. Peeples), 1981's The Star Maker (which featured art direction by Herman F. Zimmerman), and 1990's Face to Face (starring Robert Foxworth). The latter was Correll's final project as a cinematographer. In 1983, Correll won an Emmy Award for his cinematography on the mini-series The Winds of War. He later received an Emmy nomination for his work on the 1985 TV movie Wallenberg: A Hero's Story, which starred Alice Krige. Correll's other TV movie credits have included Freedom Road (featuring Alfre Woodard), The Greatest American Traffic Jam (featuring James Gregory, Larry Hankin, Charles Napier, and Vic Tayback), Missing Pieces (featuring Robin Gammell, Kurtwood Smith, and Kenneth Tigar), The Jesse Owens Story (featuring LeVar Burton, Ronny Cox, James B. Sikking, Vic Tayback, and Ben Vereen), and Gunsmoke: Return to Dodge (directed by Vincent McEveety and featuring Ken Olandt and W. Morgan Sheppard). Directing In the late 1980s, Correll decided to retire as a cinematographer and begin working as a director. Among the many television series for which he has directed are MacGyver, Law & Order, Stargate SG-1, Melrose Place, Beverly Hills, 90210, CSI (The episode where they find the 'alien' buried at Area 51), CSI: Miami, and Without a Trace. External link * es:Charles Correll Correll Correll Correll